vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110176-morning-coffee-0823-aurint-you-glad-to-see-me-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I love your character. I wish I could get more into rp with others. Zidaya, my Aurin, hardly ever gets played anymore. Maybe I'll play him today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh they have these Coffee Creme Donuts right now that are freaking yum! The Mocha one is amazing! Everytime I see them I think of this thread! | |} ---- Thanks. Rocio really is a sweet guy. He's working on his manners and his temper. He's been getting bitten by the ladies lately for being too forward. | |} ---- Well since morning coffee had a Draken thread already. I'll hold off on Aurin hate for this thread..Aurin't I'm nice :P? | |} ---- That was my thoughts exactly too *high five* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh... oh...oh... *pulls out sword and starts tweaking it whistling happily* There's gonna be a great hunt soon, a great huuuunt soon. *ponders* Need to have Bival, make a legion of those death chickens! | |} ---- ---- I'll be sure to let them know. | |} ---- That is a really good question. The augmentation process seems to only be used on races that the Eldan were not directly responsible for. There is the one semi-augmented skeetch, but that was just mental capabilities and not the full nanotech injection that is seen on other creatures. I would guess that it was deemed unnecessary to make additional changes to creatures that already served their function. | |} ---- That's a good question and I don't know. There are no augmented Toria either. | |} ---- ---- The reason you don't see augmented pell, osun,falkrin, rowsendower, or protostar and squirged versions as well is likely a software glitch in the Augmentors. (Carbine hasn't finished these models yet?) also https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUhOnX8qt3I I've been watching funny videos on youtube before i start playing. | |} ---- I have a feeling that getting squirged would fall under the subsection for protostar personnel working for another company, and thus would kill said employee. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh the adventures of potty training. I don't have any kids and I watch what parents do like it were some sort of magick trick. I have no idea how you guys do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- The coffee is a lie. A LIE! | |} ---- ---- ---- :P Boxcar | |} ---- Ro-Ro kun I put youz in arts one page back. :3 | |} ---- ---- *swings from a ceiling fan, hissing loudly, tail bushed up* Is that a threat?! ((Thanks for the nightmare fuel dude.)) | |} ---- <3 No she's about to give you Draken Cuddles. heeheehahahaha. :D I'm sad timer dinged before I could do her horns. | |} ---- Really? Does... does Mountain Dew have antioxidants, too? EDIT: Man, what's up with all the world boss PUGs forming? I thought they were the thing in the game that needed the most love to get continuous play, and now I'm seeing ads from all over Evindra for world boss kill parties. | |} ---- This is a good thing! World bosses is the only time I join a pug. | |} ---- ---- ---- Nope, I don't care for coffee either, unless its a frappe, or ice cream, then its good. I'm a tea person. | |} ---- Shhhhhh, we've secretly replaced the Enterprises Dilithum crystals with new Folgers flavor crystals, lets see if Scotty notices.... | |} ---- I actually have the same problem. I have to severely adulterate my coffee in order to be able to handle it. So I do a lot of mochas and lattes, etc. Starbucks loves me. For beer, I can do it every once in a while, but most of the time - blech. Give me a mixed drink instead. Dessert "coffee" = Chai Tea Latte with Bailey's and Kahlua. | |} ---- I'm not too big on hot drinks in general, but especially coffee is just a big "meh" for me. I'll drink it if it's handed to me at social occasions, but I'd never even consider buying it for myself. For beer it depends. The really bitter ones aren't for me, but other brands are soooo refreshing. :D | |} ---- It depends. I worked on Starbucks designs for a few months at a company here in town. I hated all coffee until I got to go to one and they promoted their "reserve bar" to me. They use something called a clover press, a piece of tech they bought out and made proprietary. It uses a vacuum suction system to draw the water through the beans at temperatures controlled to within 1 degree fahrenheit. They use expensive beans for this thing and it takes about a minute or so to make a cup. Some of the things they made, those were awesome. But regular run of the mill coffee? At Starbucks otherwise, I get a chai tea latte. | |} ---- Those particles are anti-antioxidants | |} ---- ---- ---- It's his 'O' face. | |} ---- ---- OMG ZIDDERS Why??! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd be lying if I said I was sorry lol I will apologize however. I have poor impulse control some times. | |} ---- I kid you not this looks like my friend Steve's house. Back when I first got into D&D I'd play over his house all the time, and this is almost exactly what where we played looked like only the couch was this nasty puke green color. | |} ---- I love paperweed clusters, i make zillions of them and place them everywhere. Then I mix in pell stuff and random other stuff. | |} ---- Thanks! I might look into that! :D | |} ---- ----